narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sannotō
is a -ranked shinobi from that fought in the . During the war, he was assigned to the of the , where he became renowned for his use of , earning the moniker . After the war's conclusion, he would join the Oniwabanshū, eventually rising through the ranks to become the commander of the organization. Since then, he has been a major benefactor to the world, working within the shadows to protect the world he fought so valiantly to preserve. Background Early life Sannotō was born to two unnamed shinobi shortly after the end of the . Born into , him and his parents were often scrutinized by the villagers of Kusagakure; secretly, the village elders began formulating a plan to eradicate the three with hopes of ending the clan's bloodline. Five years later, with tensions running high between Sannotō's parents and the village as a whole, a rebellious sect of the village's shinobi gathered outside Sannotō's home near to destroy them once and for all, putting to rest their fear of another rampage. Combining their power to use a large-scale , Sannotō's home was crushed into the earth, burying his parents alive, as well. Thankfully for Sannotō, he had been playing with some friends in the village, so he was inadvertently spared. Upon returning home that night, he found his home demolished. Distraught, Sannotō ran back to the village, begging strangers to help him find his parents. The leader of the sect noticed Sannotō, and, shocked he had not been killed earlier, took a kunai outside to finish the deed. As he and Sannotō made their way towards the rubble that was once Sannotō's home, the man made to stab the child in stomach, hoping he'd bleed to death; retribution for all the damage his parent's had caused the village. However, a passing shinobi stopped him at the last second, removing the kunai from his hand and sending the man flying backwards. Without missing a beat, the stranger demanded he leave the defenseless child alone; failing to do so would end his death, the shinobi promised. Fearing for his life, the man fled. Turning to Sannotō, the shinobi asked him if he had any family, to which the boy did not answer. Surmising he was an orphan, the shinobi offered to take the child into his home. In shock from almost losing his life, Sannotō silently followed the kind stranger back to his home. After settling into life with the shinobi, Sannotō was soon enrolled into the , based on the shinobi's belief that the boy needs to be able to defend himself against the possibility of other threats on his life. Initially against becoming a ninja, Sannotō eventually found a knack for , a skill grossly overlooked by many within the shinobi world. This instinct for taijutsu was further augmented by , allowing him to deliver stronger and faster attacks without expending extra effort. However, Sannotō was advised by his mentors to use this ability sparingly, knowing what kind of damage it can cause when left unchecked. Team Tsūku Within two years, Sannotō graduated from the Academy, becoming a full-fledged ninja. He was quickly assigned to a three-person squad under jōnin Tsūku, a highly respected shinobi in and around Kusagakure. The team quickly built a reputation as the most effective squad of in recent Kusagakure history; each member, minus Tsūku, had an expertise in one of the three basic ninja fields: Nīdoru in , Kansō in , and Sannotō in taijutsu. Through their teamwork, they easily accomplished a good many C- and D-rank missions, as well as a few B-rank. Unbeknownst to all but Tsūku, Sannotō began developing a crush on Kansō, though he refused to act on his feelings until they were no longer teammates. In no time, the were upon Team Tsūku. Although Tsūku had denied them participation the first three times since they became genin, he allowed them after training Sannotō to learn how to gain some semblance of control over himself while on his rampages. This round of Chūnin Exams was hosted in , the first time Amegakure had allowed the exam to be within its borders since 's passing. Because of the intense background checks and constant surveillance of the exam's participants, many teams were sent back before the exam was even set to begin. Team Tsūku was cleared, however, and participated as they had intended to. They eventually went on to become the only team from Kusagakure to be promoted to that year. Just as the team was sent to embark back to Kusagakure, Sannotō glanced up at that soared above the others in the village. On it, he faintly saw sitting atop its tongue-like landing. Fourth Shinobi World War After rising to the rank of chūnin, Team Tsūku spent the next three years taking on more challenging missions, with the majority of them being B- and A-rank this time around. Within no time, they established themselves as the most in-demand team from Kusagakure. Eventually, Nīdoru would be the first of the team to be promoted to , with Sannotō following closely behind. At the time of 's declaration of , Kansō was the only member of the group to not have advanced to the rank of jōnin. When the were formed, the lesser hidden villages, including Kusagakure, were reluctant to join the coalition, afraid the would destroy the village for their involvement if the Allied Shinobi Forces were to lose. Nevertheless, Tsūku convinced his squad tho enlist in the war, though Sannotō was uncomfortable with the mass killing that would inevitably happen in the war. With the Allied Shinobi Forces' headband tied around their foreheads, Team Tsūku entered the war. Tsūku, Nīdoru, and Sannotō were assigned to the , based on their skill in short-range battles; Kansō, however, was sent to the , as his expertise in genjutsu was better fitted for that battalion. As three-fourths of Team Tsūku took to the front lines, the Second Division was quickly divided between destroying the the division's leader, , forced above ground from the tunnels below, and the portion of the division sent to backup the , with Team Tsūku brought along with the latter. They successfully defeat the White Zetsu Army sent to kill the First Division, but Tobi soon arrives with the , allowing the creature to rampage over the battlefield. As Sannotō attempts to keep the remaining shinobi safe from the Demonic Statue, Tsūku and Nīdoru tackle the beast head on; as Nīdoru is about to land an attack on the Demonic Statue, she is crushed beneath one of its gigantic feet. Rushing to her side, Tsūku is soon dispatched, as well, with his and Nīdoru's bodies obliterated by from the creature. Devastated, Sannotō, feeling the will of his now-deceased mentor overtake him, resolved to throw his initial hesitance to be a major contribution to the war effort into the wind. After escaping from the Demonic Statue with several injured shinobi in tow, Sannotō regroups with the remaining members of the Second Division at . While in the compound, Sannotō kills many of the White Zetsu impostors snuffed out in the night. As the second day of the war begins, the Second Division returns to the battlefield somewhat renewed. When the division splits into smaller pockets to cover more ground, Sannotō takes charge of one of the groups, leading them into battle with one of the shinobi, along with a sect of the White Zetsu Army. During this battle, his kekkei genkai activated his first , decimating the enemy, along with a few ninja caught in the crossfire. Because of this battle, he would gain notoriety as Sannotō of the Rampage; he would be hailed as a hero by those who watched the war from the sidelines, but a monster by those who witnessed the destruction his transformation had caused. While the battle between and the raged on that night, Sannotō would become caught in the , with his dream being a world were Tsūku and Nīdoru had survived the war. Post-war With 's defeat at the hands of and , the Infinite Tsukuyomi was terminated, and the Fourth Shinobi World War was officially over. Woken up from his slumber, Sannotō returned to Kusagakure with Kansō, the only remaining member of Team Tsūku. Once back in the village, the two were welcomed back as war heros; Kansō promoted to jōnin for his contributions in the Fifth Division, while both he and Sannotō were extended invitations to join the Oniwabanshū, an organization committed to keeping the world safe without making its presence known to the world at large. At the time, Kansō would go on to join the group, but Sannotō would decline, unsure of involving himself in anymore violence, albeit for the greater good of the world. After his deference of the invitation, Sannotō began travelling the world, hoping to help rebuild what was destroyed during the war. Spending seven years visiting the areas effected by war, he quickly swore off fighting for good, vowing to never use violence unless it was the final solution; soon after taking this stand, he began teaching his ideals to the children he came across while restoring the world to its former glory. During this time, the Oniwabanshū would continue to observe Sannotō from afar, waiting for the most opportune time to give him a second invitation. Oniwabanshū At nineteen, believing he could do no more to rebuild the much more stable world, Sannotō returned to Kusagakure an accomplished man. Wanting to establish a permanent life in the village, he built a house near his parents' former home, a window looking out towards the original house's burial ground. He also designed a memorial for his parents; a large Buddha statue, a juxtaposition between Siddārtha Gautama's tranquility and his parents' rampages, that towered over his newly-built home. It would be four years before the Oniwabanshū presented themselves to Sannotō, in the form of Kansō, in hopes that a familiar face would sway Sannotō to join the organization; the two greeted each other as long-lost friends. While having lunch to catch up on what the other had done in the eleven years since they last saw each other, Kansō slipped in pieces of information about Oniwabanshū's activities, piquing Sannotō's interest. After hearing about one of Kansō's earliest missions, where he had to mediate negotiations between the daimyō of the on a global disarmament, Sannotō's decision to join was solidified. He was officially a member of the group, eleven years following his initial invitation. Also on their outing, Sannotō accidentally spilled his affections for Kansō, taking the latter by complete surprise. Unknown to Sannotō, Kansō had similar feelings during their run as a team, but was afraid of how Sannotō would react if he gave that information away. With their affections made clear to each other, the two entered into a relationship. As a member of Oniwabanshū, Sannotō gained a reputation for being aggressively docile in his execution of the missions he was assigned to. He was unwilling to attack a confrontational opponent, only making a move for defensive purposes. However, he was still very much capable of taking to the offensive, if the need arose. Because of this behavior, the higher-ranking members of the organization kept close tabs on Sannotō's performance; they saw him as a viable asset to the leadership of the group. Several years following his joining of the ranks, Hibaku, the leader at the time, personally sent Sannotō on a mission to to retrieve a scroll that held information about the village's and keep in secure hiding place. This mission was requested by the , who feared a group of rogue were going to attempt to steal the scroll and use it to insight conflict across the world again. After Sannotō secured the scroll, the renegade hunter-nin soon descended upon him. Initially attempting to remove himself from the battle and flee, it quickly became apparent that he would have to stand and fight. Although he managed to trap them underground, it was not before he was damaged by one of the shinobi's , significantly damaging Sannotō's right side. Upon his return to the Oniwabanshū headquarters, Sannotō's wound was treated by their resident ; however, they were only able to heal the damage on the inside of his body, and he was left with a sizable scar on his chest. With his completion of one of his most difficult missions, Hibaku offered Sannotō a position within the top tier of the organization, which he immediately accepted. He would continue to climb the ladder of Oniwabanshū's leadership, eventually replacing Hibaku as the head of the group on the eve of his thirtieth birthday. As the leader of Oniwabanshū, Sannotō very irregularly took on missions himself; only if he believed the lower-ranking member of the organization couldn't handle it would he place himself in that position. Around this time, also married Kansō after seven years of dating in a small ceremony that was conducted at their home in Kusagakure. With heading an international peacekeeping organization and being a husband, Sannotō settled into a relatively stable life once more, happy as a clam. Personality Appearance Sannotō is a man of average height, with short, bleach-blonde hair that is relatively spikey at the top. He has blueish-purple eyes, a trait often found in his clan. He is slender, but physically fit, with muscle tone common among other ninja of his age. Sannotō also has a prominent scar along the right side of his torso, caused by an encounter with 's while on a Oniwabanshū mission. Although he wore the standard Allied Shinobi Forces headband during the war, Sannotō's choice of uniform has always been casual. Instead of a traditional flak jacket, he is commonly seen wearing a loose-fitting, black kosode with a matching umanori hakama, and a white obi tied at his waist to top the ensemble off. Abilities Although he is opposed to using brute strength to settle disputes, Sannotō is a remarkably accomplished combatant. His position as the leader of the Oniwabanshū alone is a testament to his abilities. Sannotō takes an aggressive approach to battles, hoping to finish the fight as quickly and as least painful for both parties as possible. As such, he's known to use relatively strong attacks in abstract ways to avoid injuring his opponents; such as using on the ground beneath a group of hunter-nin to cause them to lose their balance, and then trap them in a cage-like structure created from his arm. While Sannotō is considered one of the most competent fighters in the Oniwabanshū, but is still fairly outclassed by several lower-tier members of the organization. Taijutsu Upon his entrance into the , Sannotō showed a prowess for taijutsu, a very uncommon trait in a Kusagakure ninja. His teachers quickly took to extensively training him the most effective forms of taijutsu, as well as how to unlock the . However, due to his unstable chakra, he was unable to make any progress in that area and abandoned it for alternatives. With a sizable amount of speed already, Sannotō believed he had circumvented his inability to access the Eight Gates, and with exponentially, his peers, alongside his superiors, saw Sannotō as a viably devastating shinobi. Because of his focus on developing and honing his taijutsu abilities, he almost completely neglected his ninjutsu and genjutsu training. As a drawback to this, Sannotō lacks any significant skill in either field. Sage Transformation Other skills Stats Creation and conception Sannotō was born out of a desire of the author's to start fresh on the wiki, being the only character the author planned on using for the rest of his stay. He was also created as a response to the increasingly large amount of overly powerful characters on the wiki, to be used as an example of a character that is powerful but with blatant weaknesses in not just abilities, but in personality, as well. Trivia *Sannotō's name is based on a misspelling of the |三戸郡|Sannohe-gun}} in Japan. *If he had an entry in an official databook: **Sannotō's hobby is . **Sannotō does not wish to fight anyone. **Sannotō's favorite foods are and , while his least favorites are anything with meat products. **Sannotō has completed 389 official missions in total: 31 D-rank, 102 C-rank, 76 B-rank, 137 A-rank, 43 S-rank. **Sannotō's favorite phrase is . *According to the author, Sannotō's theme song is "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. *Sannotō is a , also known as being left-handed. Quotes *(Sannotō's ) "Fuck." *(to an Oniwabanshū subordinate) "I think it's best if I take on this mission myself." *(to Kansō) "You're the love of my life." References Category:Articles by Koukishi